<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It hurts by Dreogle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490579">It hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreogle/pseuds/Dreogle'>Dreogle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, I'll give you a happy ending if you want to, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, hehehehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreogle/pseuds/Dreogle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in a relationship for many years, but can one last long enough to be faithful at the end? Can one survive in a life or death situation?<br/>Will love win or will loneliness become the death of you in the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guyss!! So this is my new fanfic I hope you enjoy please watch out for some grammatical errors or spelling errors! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I open my eyes the first thing, I saw was my boyfriend’s sleeping face. As I gaze at his dazzling eyes and as I played with his hair, I checked the time on my phone, it was already 5:30 AM and it was time for me to get out of bed. I stretch my body and after that, I kissed my boyfriend on his forehead and went downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>As I prepared our breakfast, I felt someone grab my waist and hugged it tightly. “Good morning sho, what's for breakfast?” my boyfriend asked, placing his chin on my shoulder. “Ham, bacon, eggs, and coffee tooru.” I replied to the sleepy boyfriend of mine. As I realized that Tooru is still not wide awake, I told him to wash his face and get ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>As breakfast passed it was time for us to get ready for school. If you're missing some details I’ll say a short summary of our life for the past years. It was when I was still in my first year of high school and my tooru was in the third year. We met when we had a practice match against Aoba Johsai, we lost the first set due to my nervousness and mistakes, but we won in the second set since I have regained my composure and confidence. Tooru showed up in the third quarter and dominated the game just by one set, but still, we won and we realized what lacked on the foundation of our team. We won due to luck because tooru arrived a little later in the third set earning us some points ahead, but still, it was satisfying to win a match against one of the strongest teams in our prefecture.<br/><br/></p><p>As we played during that practice match, I realize how cool he was and I immediately looked up to him. As we walked towards the gates, we saw Tooru waiting for us on the sidelines, he was saying some things to us which alerted our team and he earned a nickname from me which was “grand king”.</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, we accidentally met 8x in the month before we went against them in the third round of inter-high. As time went on, we grew closer together, especially during our loss in the inter-high against Aoba Johsai, we scheduled our meetups so that our schedules will not cross especially during our practices. We sometimes meet on Sundays or when we are early dismissed in our club.</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, we grew closer and closer and developed feelings for one another. Even if I knew that he was kind of a playboy and despite the warnings of Iwaizumi-san I still liked him and liked him and then that time happened. Tooru confessed his feelings one month after they're lost in the Miyagi Prefecture Spring inter-high Qualifier.</p><p> </p><p>And we dated after that, we went on many dates together. As time went on, tooru met with his idol to seek advice on whether he should give up volleyball for he said to himself that he was talentless, his idol was going back to Argentina and he thought to himself whether if he should follow him or not.</p><p> </p><p>I encouraged him that he should chase his dreams and that he was never talentless, to begin with. I said to him that we’ll always be there for each other even if we were far away from one another. “Tooru no matter where you are, I’ll always love you and only you,” I said to him. He sobbed and hugged me and continued to say I love you to me and stopped when we were already sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>The next day he decided to follow his idol to Argentina and chase his dreams. Which leads us to the present.</p><p> </p><p>As I arranged the plates on the table, I called Tooru for breakfast. 4 more days and tooru will go away, oh, I never mentioned, I crashed into his home for about two weeks because we want to create more memories together. Even If we can use Skype and call each other 3x a day it was still not the same when we were not beside each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Sho get ready, we’re going somewhere,” tooru said. While preparing himself for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay tooru” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>As we went to the car, I sat in the passenger seat beside the driver’s seat where tooru is going to sit, yes tooru got his license when he graduated high school in preparation for his college life which was his back up if ever, he doesn’t agree on chasing his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going tooru?” I asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s a secret sho, hehehehehehehe” tooru replied while giggling and driving.<br/><br/></p><p>An hour passed and tooru suddenly stopped in the sideline of the highway asking me to wear the blindfold he brought and to not take it off.<br/>As we walk side by side, tooru is helping me walk towards our destination, I felt that the road we were walking was super rocky and rough, but it was okay knowing tooru it’s probably a special place for him.</p><p>“Sho wait here for a sec” tooru said to me. I said okay and waited for him patiently.<br/><br/></p><p>“You can take off the blindfold now sho-chan!” Tooru shouted. As I open my eyes the first thing, I saw, was the view that was super breathtaking. We were standing on a hill and we were facing where the sun usually set. Birds singing that was super angelic to hear, the breeze blowing that was super good to feel through my skin. The fresh air that we cannot inhale when we are in a very busy place. The place was like heaven, it was very beautiful and breathtaking and the view and the feeling of being there make me calm and lets my worries and my problems go away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Tooru this place is super beautiful!” I exclaimed to my boyfriend who was standing beside me.<br/><br/></p><p>“I found this place when I was a little kid maybe around 11 or something, my family and I were exploring different places and I for one was super excited and got lost from the trail, and then I found this place, the first time I saw this place it gives the feeling of calmness and a feeling where you can make yourself and someone you love special” tooru explained to me.</p><p> </p><p>“I realized that you were so worried and distracted about my departure and that you were very sad about it, so I remembered this place because when I first went there, I promised myself to take someone who was very special in my life, and that was you,” Tooru said that and made me blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that we won't be able to meet very long because I’ll get busier and busier, that is why I went with you here, I never thought that Hinata Shoyo the person who defeats stronger people than him who never wavers and just kept going with his ever so angelic smile could be mine and I can only call mine,” tooru said and it also made my heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that we’ve been only dating for about 1 and a half year but I know that I want you and only you and that I can never let go of you, I know that whenever I mention my departure you get upset but at the same time you're happy for me because I’m chasing my dreams.” as he slowly kneels down his left knee on the ground and his right is facing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata Shoyo I brought you here in my very special place where no one knows except for you and me, to chase your worries away and give you something that we can cling on together while we stay separated” While saying that he placed his hand inside his pocket and reached out for a box and presenting it to me, as he was kneeling there and presenting a box with something inside my heart keeps on beating faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata shoyo I present to you these two rings that symbolize our love together, I promise when the time comes I’ll marry you and call you mine to the whole wide world, with this rings, it symbolizes our promises together, when the time comes I’ll marry you and only you for I love you, So my Shoyo would you gladly accept this ring I picked out for you?” Tooru proposed! I thought. I cannot stop myself from sobbing and hogging my boyfriend who was now worried for me because I suddenly let out some sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sho are you okay? Does it upset you?” tooru asks while being worried for me. “YES! Of course, tooru I love you, and only you. I can never ask for more” this was it tooru was super happy to the point of crying with me and hugging me in doing so.</p><p> </p><p>“Sho I love you and only you” tooru said to me.<br/><br/></p><p>“I love you too, and only you tooru” I replied.<br/>As we stayed there together, having a picnic and enjoying the view we were at peace. I can never ask for more, tooru is my life and even if he were to leave for a long time, I will wait for him, I will love him and only him, he is the only one that I will ever love and I will ever claim as mine.</p><p> </p><p>3 days later…...<br/><br/></p><p>Tooru is packing his stuff to get ready for his departure and I was helping him with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sho can I tell you something,” tooru asked me and I replied, “sure, anything”.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me on the other side of the court, “tooru said to me seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“I will and I will defeat you, and when we meet again, you’ll see a better version of myself whom you can claim yours. I will always love you even if we’re apart. I Hinata Shoyo promise to fight you head-on and never wavering.” I said to him and he smiled.<br/>We got ready for bed and slept peacefully that night without worrying for one another.</p><p> </p><p>At the airport,</p><p> </p><p>“Shoyo I promise you when it’s the right time I’ll marry you. So for now wait and chase for me and also never waver from a fight” tooru said to me and I gave him the best smile I had ever worn in my entire life.<br/><br/></p><p>“I love you forever tooru” I said.<br/><br/></p><p>“I love you too Shoyo till I die” tooru replied.<br/><br/></p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Months after tooru’s departure to chase his idol to Argentina, when I expressed my interest in beach volleyball the next year Washijō offers his assistance and connects me with a former Shiratorizawa alum who now coaches beach volleyball in Brazil. Coach Washijō gave me a span of two years to train there so I was very happy and relieved that I get to change myself and be more independent so when I come back to the court I will be able to do anything to make up for my height and I will be able to fight everyone in an equal footing.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to feel useless anymore, I want to be stronger, I want to be the longest to stay on the court. Lastly, I want to keep my promise to tooru but that can wait another time.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Before Hinata expressed his interest in beach volleyball towards his coach and the others……</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Tooru I want to ask you something,” I said to tooru, we were using Skype to video chat with each other, we video chat each other 2x a day, sometimes when our schedules do not match, we just text or call each other.<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t be shy sho (・ω&lt;)” tooru winked and grinned at me which made me blush.<br/><br/></p><p>“Stop that, now turning serious what do you say of the idea of me switching from indoor volleyball to beach volleyball?” I asked him curiously and he answered me after he got the whole picture perfectly in his head.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, if you chose it and it’s to your liking, I will support you all the way, also beach volleyball can help you sharpen the fundamentals your lacking so it’s a win and win,” tooru said and I can see how he was so supportive of my decision so I made up my mind.<br/><br/></p><p>“Okay! I made up my mind! I’m going to switch from indoor to beach volleyball so I can defeat you hehehehe” I cheered playful and full of happiness.<br/><br/></p><p>“That’s my Sho but don’t forget Sho you still need to wit patiently and see the long road ahead before you defeat me(・ω&lt;)” Tooru said to me cheekily and at the same time supporting me all the way.<br/><br/></p><p>“Ah I love you tooru, only you always,” I told him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Me too shoyo, I love you too every single day and I miss you so much to the point where I want to jump on the screen to go to you,” tooru said to me sincerely.<br/><br/></p><p>“Me too tooru I miss you so much”<br/><br/></p><p>As we talked for hours until tooru was called in between our talk and I was getting sleepy we said our goodbyes to each other. Then the following months I expressed my interest in beach volleyball to my coach and led to the recommendation of coach Washijō to train in Rio de Janeiro-Brazil in a span of 2 years.<br/><br/></p><p>Tooru and I also talked about me going to Rio de Janeiro-Brazil after I graduate, tooru also seemed happy about the offer because it was close to Buenos Aires-Argentina and 4hrs and 3m by flight when you go from Buenos Aires-Argentina to Rio de Janeiro-Brazil and is the same the other way.</p><p>As time went on, On a very ordinary week, Tooru did not contact me at all for at least 3 days starting from the first day of the week. What happened?<br/><br/></p><p>“Tooru are you okay?” I texted him on the 4th day but tooru did not reply.<br/><br/></p><p>A day later I texted him again asking if he's okay but still no reply.<br/><br/></p><p>What happened?<br/><br/></p><p>Did he get sick?<br/><br/></p><p>Did he get into a crash?<br/><br/></p><p>Did he get hospitalized?<br/><br/></p><p>These thoughts kept me from sleeping and now I’m being sleep deprived.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Another day later…<br/>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Sorry, Sho I got colds for the past week and I didn’t have the strength to text you or call you back” Tooru worriedly said to me while we are video chatting.<br/><br/></p><p>“Tooru you scared me I thought something happened to you! Text me back or anything I thought you died or something!” I scolded him with a worried face and some little sobs.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sorry sho, It won’t happen again I promise,” Tooru said pleadingly with also some sobs.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fine! But take care more of your health don’t come back here like a living corpse. I don’t want to see you tired or even sick! I can’t take care of you cuz we’re far from each other but please take care of your health I love you and I don’t want to lose you with some cold” I said to him.<br/><br/></p><p>"I promise!" Tooru said to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" I replied and earning an oath from his reply.</p><p>“I Oikawa Tooru swear an oath to take care of my health and life to make sure that I can always say I love you to my very loving and caring lover!” Tooru promised.</p><p>I smiled lovingly and chase my worries away and that night we spent talking and talking catching up on what we missed until I fall asleep and tooru went to eat something.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>two weeks later after that experience...</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It’s already time for my departure to Rio de Janeiro-Brazil I already called tooru last night to let him know.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>21 hours later....</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>So this is brazil huh, I said after getting out of the plane and going to the waiting area for me to find the person coach Washijo recommended to be my guide and coach while staying here in Rio de Janeiro-Brazil.</p><p> </p><p>-to be continued......</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll give you first the happiness you deserve :&gt; We all need happiness in our lives but sometimes we need things that will upset us to let us learn how to cope with life :&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>